L'histoire à fleur de peau
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "Et celle-là ?"


Yo ! Ça faisait un petit bail que j'avais pas mis les pieds ici de ce côté de l'écran, non ? Pourtant je suis dans une grosse phase Big 4, mais j'ai du mal à écrire dessus. Bref. Cet OS a été rédigé dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FoF sur le thème Cicatrices.

Bonne lecture !

 _L'histoire à fleur de peau_

.

« Celle-là ? »

Hiccup se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. Jack le fixait avec insistance.

« Une guêpe. »

Son petit-ami fronça les sourcils. C'est-à-dire ? Hiccup soupira.

« J'avais neuf ans. Une guêpe s'est posée là, j'ai paniqué, je me suis dit que si je la brûlais elle n'aurait pas le temps de me piquer. Ce qui, au reste, s'est avéré vrai. »

Ce qui expliquait effectivement la brûlure. Jack explosa de rire et embrassa la cicatrice, avant de remonter jusqu'à la bouche de son amant. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le bras droit d'Hiccup, avant de les arrêter juste au-dessus du coude.

« Ici ? »

Hiccup eut un haussement de sourcil.

« Entraînement.

—Avant ou après ?

—Avant ou après quoi ?

—Avant ou après que tu sois devenu aussi bien foutu. »

Le brun rougit violemment, et cacha sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Avant. »

Jack regarda la petite marque et l'embrassa avant d'aller en chercher une autre – ce qui n'était pas bien compliqué, il en avait partout, presque autant que des tâches de rousseur.

Il en choisit une juste en bas du pectoral gauche. Il frotta son nez dessus, et Hiccup sortit le visage du coussin.

« Une arbalète. Enfin, c'était supposé être une arbalète. »

Jack ricana et déposa ses lèvres sur la boursouflure avant de sentir deux mains agripper son visage. Assez pour aujourd'hui.

.

Le plus âgé pointa du doigt un long trait qui barrait la cuisse du brun, qui s'affala sur le canapé et soupira.

« Maintenant ? »

L'homme fit vivement oui de la tête et Hiccup se frotta les yeux.

« Une bataille contre un gang voisin. Une histoire de territoire. »

Jack embrassa tout le long de la blessure, puis remonta jusqu'à son nombril. Hiccup eut un petit rire.

« Ma naissance, Jack. »

Le garçon aux cheveux banc rit aussi. Sans doute la lus jolie cicatrice du monde. Il mordilla le point juste à côté.

« La balle a ricoché. »

Jack rit encore. C'était dingue, comme Hiccup était maladroit. Il ne pouvait que rire. Ça faisait rire son amant aussi, et en fait, s'ils ne prenaient pas ça avec le sourire, sans doute que ça serait triste à pleurer, cette peau toute rapiécée. Sans doute que Jack crèverait d'inquiétude.

.

« Celle-ci ?

—Embrasse-moi. »

.

Jack ne dit rien. Hiccup serra les dents un moment. Les mains de son amour dessinaient des petits cercles le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je ne m'en souviens même pas. Papa dit que c'est une balle qui m'a effleuré avant d'atteindre l'épaule de Maman. Le soir où elle s'est enfuie, après m'avoir mis en lieu sûr. »

Jack descendit tout le long de la colonne avec ses lèvres, puis remonta jusqu'à une minuscule marque, en haut de l'épaule droite.

« Tu sais bien. »

Jack appuya à nouveau sur la marque.

« Notre première fois. Je t'ai embrassé, j'ai paniqué, j'ai reculé brusquement, tu as essayé de me rattraper, je croyais que tu allais m'engueuler, je suis tombé sur le coin du lit, tu m'es tombé dessus, tu t'es excusé pendant des heures, puis tu m'as embrassé et on a totalement oublié d'aller aux urgences. »

Et Hiccup souriait à nouveau.

.

« … mais j'avais pas vu la queue de Toothless par terre. »

Jack explosa de rire. Il ne prit pas la peine de reprendre un visage sérieux avant de passer la main juste sur l'aine de Hiccup. Le brun manqua une respiration.

« Jack … »

Le plus âgé ne fit pas un geste de plus. Il attendit.

« J'avais peur. Je croyais que c'était un endroit que personne ne verrait jamais – j'espérais en secret que si, mais je n'étais pas sûr, je … j'avais mal. C'était le lendemain de l'enterrement de mon père. Un cutter. Astrid m'a emmené à l'hôpital juste à temps. »

Sa voix ne tremblait pas tout à fait. Jack regardait les clavicules d'Hiccup. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie pleurer. Qu'il n'arriverait plus à continuer.

« Je ne sais même plus, maintenant, à quel point je voulais mourir et à quel point je voulais être sauvé. J'ai été jusqu'à l'artère. Mais je n'ai pas choisi le pistolet. Je me sentais tellement coupable. Peut-être que je voulais juste souffrir. Peut-être que la mort était secondaire. »

Jack releva les yeux vers son amant qui, il le savait, n'en dirait pas plus. Il embrassa la cicatrice, puis les larmes, puis son amour.

« Et maintenant ?

—Et maintenant ça restera là.

—Le pot de confiture explosé restera là aussi. Et l'arbalète ratée. »

Hiccup pouffa.

« C'est un petit bout. De ton histoire.

—Et maintenant j'ai peur de mourir et de te laisser seul. Et maintenant ça me fait frissonner quand tu m'embrasses là. Alors, hm … de notre histoire. »

.

.

Duh … Hiccup est limite OOC, parce que je le montre que dans ces moments, si rares, où il s'ouvre … Dites-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
